


处处吻

by Katasumi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katasumi/pseuds/Katasumi
Summary: 哈利从金斯莱那里接到一个任务，前往印第安纳州的霍金斯小镇寻找孩子们失踪的真相，同行的是曾经和他最不对付的人——德拉科·马尔福。而在案件进行的过程中，他们发现了可能是美国魔法国会主席理查德·皮克科瑞和前魔法部部长康奈利·奥斯瓦尔德·福吉埋藏的巨大秘密......伪破案真恋爱的三流爱情故事！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 战后的魔法世界，原作向AU，故事背景参考怪奇物语  
> CP：圣芒戈魔咒伤害科主任德拉科x傲罗哈利，双向暗恋设定

**Chapter.1 The Way We Were**

 

哈利面前摆着厚厚的一沓资料，它们显然被翻过很多遍了，每一张的页尾都微微泛起了褶皱，且向上翻卷着，封页有着一大块暗棕色的，液体状的色块，可能是上个主人失手打翻的咖啡留下的痕迹。

 

“听着，哈利，我知道……咳，我是说，本来承诺你的休假可能要延后了，但我向你保证，这次任务结束后会给你一个长长的假期，我保证。”金斯莱有些局促不安地交叠着两根大拇指，面前的茶冒着袅袅的白色蒸汽，让他分辨不清哈利的神色。

 

“呃，部长，我记得上一次任务之前你也是这么和我说的，对吧？”哈利摘下了眼镜，使劲地在衬衫的衣角擦了擦，再重新戴回鼻梁，但很快面前白色的蒸气又再一次覆盖在了镜面上了，金斯莱又咳嗽了一声，拿起茶杯喝了一口，不出意外地被滚烫的茶水烫到了舌头，小声地“嘶”了一声。

 

“资料我看过了，所以这是好几起......失踪案？我想我没有理解错，但是失踪案交给警察不是更好吗？我不太明白远在大西洋另一侧的美国魔法国会把这件事转交给这边魔法部的动机，或许是有什么不方便写在资料上的原因？”哈利又重新拿起了那厚厚一叠的资料，“唰唰”地翻着。

 

“是这样的，事件有些复杂，你也看到了，表面上这是好几件失踪案，但是周期，几乎每半年发生一次，从1997年到现在的1999年为止，地点都是印第安纳州的霍金斯小镇，除了一起是在周旁的迪尔本县，靠近辛辛那提那个。而上一次连环作案发生是在1984年至1986年期间，无一例外的，失踪的孩子们都没有被找到，和这次的消失方式如出一辙，原先的初步推测是大型的团伙作案，但很遗憾，没有任何作案痕迹，完全没有。”金斯莱耸了耸肩，努力使自己看上去轻松点，他又喝了一口茶，这次没有再吐出舌头——

 

“几个孩子之间也没有任何关联，家庭出身，性别，种族，无一相同。而每个卷入调查此事件的人，都会凭空消失，简直就跟人间蒸发一样，巫师也不例外。”

 

“啊哈，所以任务分配给我了？我想他们大概这么说，那个——”

 

“那个大难不死的男孩，那个人人都爱的救世主，那个......”

 

“行了，打住，马尔福。”金斯莱有些头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，抬头看向这个推门而入连声招呼都不打的金发男子。

 

“马尔福？”哈利站了起来，因为用力过猛把茶几推出去好一段距离，撞得金斯莱龇了下牙。

 

“是我，我想金斯莱部长还没有介绍你这次的合作伙伴？波——特——？”德拉科慢吞吞地拉长了声音，懒洋洋的，跟过往没有什么不同，哈利几乎都要以为他们现在站在的是在霍格沃茨的长廊里，而不是国际魔法合作司的单间会谈室。

 

哈利吸了一口气，抬高了声音，“马尔福？一个马尔福？不不不，这绝对不可能，我以为这次至少会是和赫敏？克罗克？或是什么其他人，绝对不会是和马尔福！”

 

“那你的希望落空了，的确是我，一个马尔福。”德拉科扯了扯嘴角，露出马尔福式标准笑容，灰蓝色的眼睛漫不经心地扫过了他。

 

他们一起看向金斯莱。

 

这位黑人部长终于无法再坐在那里了，他站了起来，露出一口白牙，“是这样的，哈利，如你所见，的确是马尔福。”他拍了拍刚才吃曲奇饼落到身上的碎屑，“听着，我会解释！”

 

“刚才我讲到哪里了？”

 

“大难不死的男孩？”

 

“闭嘴，马尔福。”

“凭空消失，部长。”

 

“哦对！是凭空消失，根据前任负责人留下来的调查笔记显示，他们查到某种不明生物，一种连纽特·斯卡曼德的《神奇动物在哪里》系列都未曾记录到的动物，可能与此牵涉颇深，我知道你们想知道更多，但很遗憾，调查进行到这边止步了，因为整组，整一个组都消失了。正如我刚才所说——”

 

“人间蒸发。”

 

“漂亮的回答，疤头。”德拉科吹了声口哨，收获了两记眼刀。

 

“是的，所以这就是为什么拜托你们，而不是其他人。”

 

“状况我大致了解了”，哈利扫了一眼马尔福，“所以为什么是马尔福？而不是生物伤害科的希伯克拉特医师？”

 

德拉科眯了眯眼，自从上次哈利来他的五楼进行治疗闹得不欢而散，对方甚至都没有完成全部疗程就一瘸一拐地幻影移形了之后，他们也快有半年没有见到了，他死死看着哈利，都忽略了为什么对方会这么了解他们的人员构造。

 

嗯，还是那个波特，蓬松的乱糟糟的一头黑发，镜片后瞪圆的绿色眼睛，梅林啊，怎么会有这么纯粹的湖绿色的眼睛——

 

“鉴于你已经盯着我看了三十秒以上，我有合理的理由怀疑你要对我实施钻心剜骨什么的？”哈利又瞪了他一眼。

 

金斯莱突然感到有些多余，赫敏和罗恩到底是怎么做到的！他在心里无声地呐喊，决定重重地咳嗽一声——

 

“好了，先生们，鉴于你们的过往，很明显这是一个不太适合的组合，但是请看调查报告第89页，先生们，过往进行调查的某位成员曾经受到过咒语攻击，我们至今尚未查明这是一个什么咒语，或许是对岸某个黑巫师的新咒语？事发突然，甚至来不及救治就很遗憾地去世了。为了规避一切风险，我们拜托了马尔福先生一同前往。”

 

金斯莱努力露出一个和善的笑容，却发现自己的面部有些僵硬。

 

梅林啊！再给他一次机会绝对不会选择和这两个人同时相处，他应该调整一下时间逐个击破。

 

“其他人？”哈利偏了偏头，等待回答。

 

“没有其他人，除非你想带你家小母鼬蜜月旅行什么的，波特。”德拉科皱了下眉，嘴巴往下撇了撇，眼神扫过哈利的右脚，不知道恢复得怎么样了，他还记得上一次握住对方纤细的脚腕检查时候的触感，那么纤细的脚踝……

 

“那是金妮，注意你的言辞。我不知道丽塔·斯基特又搞了什么名堂，也不知道你的大脑里都在想些什么，她是位好姑娘，会是个好妻子，也会是个好母亲，但......”

 

“行了，波特，闭上你的嘴，回家整理好你的东西，明天黎明就出发。”

 

该死的，该死的疤头！德拉科内心咆哮着，他就不该对圣人波特抱头任何不切实际的幻想！FUCK！Saint Potter！他扭头甩上了门，发出了砰得一声，哈利都能看到空气中被震出的尘埃，在光亮中上下浮动再归于沉寂。

 

哈利张着嘴，不明白究竟哪里又触发了德拉科的怒点，他看向金斯莱，“我说错什么了吗？”

 

该死的马尔福！永远不听人说完话的马尔福！

 

金斯莱摆了摆手，再一次揉了下眉心，“没什么，哈利，回去好好睡一觉。出发时间的确是凌晨，很抱歉通知得这么突然，但美国那边真的很急，因为，你知道的，最近失踪案件突然扩大到了霍金斯镇周围的几个城镇，我们也希望早早搞定然后回来开始你的假期，噢，梅林的胡子，别用这样的眼神看我，相信我，行吗？”

 

 

 

 

出于考虑，他好像依稀记得是低调，和救世主一起执行任务要什么低调？德拉科不知道魔法部那帮废物究竟出于什么目的，会选凌晨的航班，是的，一种麻瓜的交通工具，要是经费不足大可以说，偏偏是凌晨的航班，跟哈利单方面的冷战尚未结束，就得被迫坐在邻近的座位，那简直是——

 

求之不得，又如坐针毡。

 

哈利明显没有休息好，眼睛下方有一层淡淡的黑晕，嘴巴紧抿着，过了安检上了飞机之后缩在座位上没有说一句话，就闭上了眼睛，连眼镜都忘记摘下来了。

 

德拉科侧过脸凝视着哈利，要是，要是哈利醒着的时候也能有睡着的时候看上去的这么听话，他们又怎么会有这么多的剑拔弩张，像两只随时随地都会被引爆的炸药桶。

 

一切都非常的安静，还在等待起飞阶段，整个航班人非常少，除了他们只有一个大腹便便的男子坐在了他们后面的几排，我们姑且称他为帽子先生，帽子先生拿下帽子扣在脸上再也没了动静，还有一位女士，走过的时候德拉科闻到了一股浓浓的劣质香水气息，他几乎都要呛了起来了，余光扫过只看到网状丝袜紧紧包裹住的一段小腿，哈，劣质香水女士，德拉科总是很擅长起一些外号，比如波特臭大粪什么的。

 

很安静，安静地有些过分，德拉科想，他听到了身旁传来的清浅的呼吸，他又开始疯狂嫉妒起了金妮，那个红毛小母鼬，拥有着许多这样的时刻，可以享受这样的哈利的时刻，还有另一个白痴韦斯莱，一个占有了爱情，另一个占有了友情，而他就像一个小偷，明明知道哈利的归属和去处，仍旧执意选择悄悄占有这么一小会儿。

 

即便是偷来的，也是甘之如饴，像他小时候从奶妈的漆装铁皮盒里偷偷拿出来的那颗咖啡太妃糖味道，刚放进嘴里又苦又涩，可是到最后也能记得那份甜味。

 

他的吻落在了哈利的额头，又轻又柔，就好似对待家里那件从遥远的东方来的青花瓷器一样，“好好拿着，德拉科，这很贵重。”卢修斯的声音回响在他的耳畔，昂贵的青花瓷器上面是什么花纹他早就忘了，而小心翼翼的感觉，提心吊胆的感觉，唯恐失手的感觉，仍旧历历在心。

 

哈利是他安放在心底的瓷器。

 

哈利动了动，德拉科往旁边一靠，回忆着嘴唇碰上对方额头的触感，滋味不赖，换个地方或许更好。

 

打住，德拉科，他对自己说。

 

哈利大概是睡得不太舒服，在称不上舒适的座位上动了好一阵，像是寻找一个得以维持睡姿的支撑点，终于他靠在了德拉科的肩膀上。

 

德拉科不敢大声呼气，即便他已经心跳如擂了，他努力保持着这个姿势，竟也这么昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

飞机终于起飞了。

—TBC—


	2. Every Breath You Take（NC-17)

**Chapter.2 Every Breath You Take（NC-17)**

 

“金斯莱告诉我和你要执行同一个任务，却没有说我们会住一栋房子，一、栋。”哈利提着行李转着圈，在德拉科都要怀疑他这样转下去是否会变成霍格沃茨的旋转楼梯的时候，哈利终于扔下行李，直接仰面躺倒在了沙发上，脸朝下陷了进去。

 

“你该庆幸你和我不是一个房间，波特。”德拉科把行李箱提到楼梯口，脱下了他那件看上去就价值不菲的呢子大衣，挂在臂弯处。

 

送他们来的自称是贾斯汀的当地人说着一口，按照德拉科的说法，是堪比劣质威士忌味道的英语，告诉他们这是供他们下榻的地方，又扔给哈利一把钥匙，可能哈利看上去比旁边那个金发男子好说话些，他朝门外的那辆白色雪弗莱抬了抬下巴，示意这供他们使用，简单道别后就离开了。

 

“波特，我可不想再任务结束之前就有一个把自己憋死了的工作对象。”德拉科看着哈利半天没有动一下，走过去伸出手想拍一下对方的脑袋，却在手即将到达对方脑袋三英寸的时候收住了手，转而抬脚踹了沙发一下。

 

“操你，马尔福，你有什么毛病？我趴哪里跟你有什么关系？”哈利把自己从沙发里拔了出来，脸上还留着被沙发的压出的痕迹，有些红彤彤的，眉毛绞在了一起，眯着眼睛，显然眼镜被他躺下一瞬间摘下丢到了一边去了，他嘟囔着，边伸手去摸索眼镜在哪里。

 

德拉科早看到了被搁置在茶几上的眼镜，却没有帮哈利拿过来，他轻声嗤笑，也坐了下来。

 

哈利立马坐到沙发的边缘，继续眯着眼警惕地看着德拉科，嘴角不开心地撇了撇，“你可以上去了，随便你睡哪个房间，剩下的那间留给我就行。”

 

像个猫科动物，德拉科想，嘴角向上弯了弯，伸手勾住那副眼镜，眼镜看上去脏兮兮的，还有些细碎的裂纹，“恢复如初”，他拿着魔杖挥了一下，扔给了哈利，“管好你的眼镜，别再让他长腿跑了。”

 

“呃，谢了，马尔福。”哈利擦了擦眼镜，看着德拉科站在背光的窗户前，他们到达时正是傍晚，夕阳的余晖给他的身躯蒙上了一层温暖的光晕，本该金色的头发在此刻显出近乎白色的颜色，却给人一种毛茸茸的感觉。哈利笑了笑，趁德拉科转身的时候立马收住了笑容，导致嘴部神态维持在了一个很奇妙的弧度，坐直了身子，直到看着对方上了楼梯才重新靠在沙发上。

 

 

“所以这是什么，修好眼镜的谢礼？”德拉科揉了揉发酸的眼框，长久的飞行和路途颠簸让他眼睛有些发酸，身子倚在了门上，一只手还握着门把手，看着拿着托盘的哈利。

 

“哈，让我看看，救世主做了什么，一杯南瓜汁——这真的不是给你自己做的，波特？两个苹果派，边缘都有些焦了，你没炸了烤箱吗？不过看上去勉勉强强凑合凑合，南瓜汁留给你自己吧，我……”

 

“砰”——门被关上了。

德拉科被迫抓着旁边的落地灯才堪堪站稳，要知道他差点连带着落地灯一起跌倒，他没有再打开门，坐在了床上，双手捂住了脸，再躺倒在了床上。

 

他知道自己不该这么说，可该/死的他/妈的，他就是控制不住这些话从自己嘴巴里冒出来，又一次重蹈覆辙，他想着，闭上了眼睛。

 

住嘴，德拉科，住嘴，那可是波特做的食物，哈、利、波、特做的！

 

“操！”德拉科狠狠砸了一下枕头，把脑袋埋了进去。

 

 

哈利把苹果派倒进垃圾桶，看着南瓜汁发呆。他还以为德拉科吃错了什么药给他修好了眼镜，现在想来也只是那位马尔福家少爷的一时兴起罢了，可能就跟二年级的时候顺手拿走桌上那个不知道主人是谁的小盒子一样，顺手，只是顺手。

 

幼稚的小把戏。

亏他还觉得自己语气不够好想示个好什么的！

都是那个马尔福的错！

 

哈利忿忿地喝完了南瓜汁，洗干净杯子和盘子之后好好地放在了橱柜里，转身上楼想去泡一个澡，从餐桌上拿了贾斯汀给他们的一份地图，显而易见的，霍金斯小镇的地图，准备泡澡的时候好好研究一下。

 

 

德拉科做了一个梦。

 

那是1998年的圣诞。

 

他好像自己梦境的窥探者，又好像亲历者，德拉科说不明白，这一切都笼罩在朦胧之中，看不清每一个人的脸，看不清每一个细枝末节，但他就是能看到。

 

阳光，阳光，雨水，雨水，不是佛罗里达暖意洋洋的光线，并非明尼苏达连绵不断的雨水，在霍格沃茨，不如说是在魔法世界，你当然可以选择同时享受这两样。

 

战后霍格沃茨的第一次舞会是在圣诞，众所周知，战争可以改变很多事物，带走形形色色的人，无论是空间层面还是心理层面，但无法阻止一场传统的圣诞舞会。

 

大厅的穹顶一半是太阳，一半是乌云，那炙热却温暖的光线倾泻而下，注入透明剔透的高脚杯之中，继而旋转沉淀出树皮、草根、香料、药材浸泡的味道，那是数杯苦酒；乌云，那几乎让人喘不过气的灰色，以及淅淅沥沥的雨水，带有雨后清新的柠檬和薄荷芬芳，嘿，你大概能享受到一杯杜松子酒了。

 

以及雪，伴随着圣诞的，总是有的大雪。

 

”Shit.”看来在此刻想来天文塔的可不止他一个，哈利扬手拿下隐身衣，朝后退了几步。

 

“再退几步，我们伟大的、人人喜爱的救世主即将在这个美妙圣诞夜躺在医疗翼接受庞弗雷夫人的治疗了”，德拉科转过身，背对着黑夜和飘落的雪花，那坠落到瘦削的肩膀上的雪渐渐融化成水浸入衣料。

 

梦里的德拉科感受到了寒冷。

 

哈利猛地抽出魔杖，对准了德拉科。

 

德拉科那根十英寸独角兽杖芯的山楂木魔杖。

 

德拉科没有魔杖。

 

哈利放下了魔杖。

 

“操你，马尔福。”

“操你，波特。”

 

他俩几乎是同时说出了这句话，这句无比熟悉的，重复过千遍万遍的话。

 

德拉科发现虽然他依旧看不清哈利的的脸，但是能看清哈利的眼睛。

 

哈利笑了起来，湖绿色的眼睛里闪烁起了点点光芒，眼里倒映着城堡那花纹繁复的玻璃窗向外溢出的姜黄色舞会灯光，还有忽远忽近的魔法姐妹乐队音乐的声音，穿过密密麻麻的雪花构成的帘幔，轻柔得像是一场给他们在这雪夜里的圣诞颂歌。

 

他站在了德拉科的身边，背对着的方向。

 

德拉科一直垂着的的手微微一动，碰到了哈利的指尖，冰冷的指尖，宛若电流般波及全身，他几乎要浑身发抖起来了。

 

仅仅是指尖挨着指尖。

已经是指尖挨着指尖。

那指尖的触及层面，像是一千只金色飞贼在其中飞快舞动着翅膀，舞动的频率跟他的心跳声都快要同步了。

 

德拉科抓住了哈利的手。

 

 

德拉科从床上坐起，颈椎骨发出“咔嗒”的声音，他痛苦地呻吟了一声，揉着脖子，房间里暗得看不清五指，他打开了床头的灯，深深呼吸了一口气，看着自己的手，就是这只手，刚才在梦里抓住了哈利的那只手。

 

他从床上起身，打了一个喷嚏。他刚才甚至都没有盖上被子就进入了睡眠，看着紧闭的房门，叹了口气去开门。

 

德拉科在内心演习着，看到哈利该怎么说话——

 

“嗨，波特，我为刚才的事道歉。”

 

不，这很不马尔福。

马尔福才不会道歉。

 

“波特，现在几点了？”

 

握着门把手的一瞬他想起来那个立式挂钟就在正对着楼梯的客厅的电视旁边。

 

他已经把门开了，整栋房子看上去静悄悄的，哈利的房间敞开着，行李箱就这么打开躺开在门口，里面的东西乱糟糟地堆在那里，像是被皮皮鬼胡乱翻过一样。

 

楼下亮着灯光，走到楼梯口的时候德拉科刚想大喊一声“疤头，把你的行李箱移开，挡到我的路了”，就看到了那个有着蓬松黑发的脑袋就这么闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，手里还握着一支铅笔。

 

波特简直随时随地都能睡着。

 

德拉科放慢步子下了楼，落地灯明亮的鹅黄色灯光在层叠的流苏灯罩下显得柔和万分，在哈利的脸上投下了并不突出的块状阴影，把他的眉眼雕琢得分外好看，又很温和。

 

哈利大概是刚洗完澡，浑身散发着香喷喷的气息，德拉科闻到了一股类似于椰子牛奶的气息，哈利的发尾还在湿哒哒地滴着小水滴，在T恤上留下水渍，嘴巴微微张开着，像一条吐泡的鱼。

 

德拉科拿过毯子盖在了哈利身上，在他身边坐了下来，轻轻地把铅笔从他手里拿出来放在茶几上，拿着地图看对方画的几个圈和标记符号。

 

幽暗密林的东部和西部有两个圈，一个上方潦草地写着84.7.J，另一个则写着97.3.O，德拉科了然，一个是1984年7月25日失踪的杰克··帕金森，另一个则是1997年3月24号没了踪影的奥利佛·史密斯，幽暗密林就在康沃利斯和康利街的交叉路口，还有一条长长的线连到了枫树街，其中一个孩子过去的家就在这儿。剩下几个建筑物旁也标记着很模糊的字迹，实在太难分辨，霍金斯中学旁边的公民图书馆画上了三角形符号。

 

德拉科的手往下，触碰到了哈利垂着的手，与梦相对，此刻哈利的手是温热的，他没有移开，放下本来拿在手里的地图，非常轻地握住了对方的手。

 

哈利的手不大，手腕也很纤细，德拉科一只手就能握住。

 

德拉科凑了过去，他能看清哈利的睫毛，睫毛很浓密，简直不像个男人会有的睫毛，他的呼吸轻轻拍打在哈利的脸颊两畔，已经非常近了，近到再只要半英寸就能吻到哈利的嘴巴。

 

算不上饱满的，但唇色亮泽的嘴巴。

 

他松开了手，从沙发上起身，重新帮哈利掖好了垂下的毯子一角，上了楼。他打开了淋浴，整个浴室还弥漫着一股椰子牛奶的味道，冷水拍打着他冰凉的苍白的肌肤，平息着他的冲动，刚才有那么一瞬间，他想狠狠地吻上去，吻到对方窒息，吻到他们赤裸相见，吻到能够贯穿对方身体的一刻，他就差一点没有控制住了。

 

德拉科握着自己的阴茎，毫无章法地上下撸动着，那昂首的阳具丝毫没有疲惫的迹象，他伸手调了热水那档，在热水蒸腾起的雾气之中他看到了哈利的脸，依旧没有退散的椰子牛奶还在鼻息之间流窜，哈利纤长的手指握住了他的阴茎，规律地动作着，接着，德拉科看到了刚才没有吻上的薄薄的嘴含住了他的龟头，哈利拼命地吞咽着，阳具的尺寸明显偏大，导致腮帮鼓了起来。

 

德拉科控制不住自己不往对方的嘴巴里冲撞，他低低地吼了一声，看着哈利的眼角泛出了眼泪，再顺着仰首的角度滑落，看着对方的脸在水汽之间晦暗不明，就跟梦里一样，但是那双明亮的绿眼睛还在望着他，只有他一个人，而不是别的什么人，哈利含得更深了，德拉科猛然拔出阴茎，白色的精液朝着哈利的脸全部射了出来，淋雨的花洒或许有什么故障，热水又渐渐转凉了，水雾慢慢消散，他眼前空无一物，一切都回归清明，除了地上的瓷砖，以及手心的液体。

 

他靠在了冰凉的瓷砖上，抬起一只手，手肘盖住了眼睛。

—TBC—


	3. Walking On The Moon

**Chapter.3 Walking On The Moon**

 

**“印第安纳波利斯星报3月28日报道，四日前，3月24日，印第安纳州霍金斯镇西区的大卫·理查德（化名）人间蒸发，大卫的家长于当日晚些时刻报警并四处张贴寻人启事，霍金斯警方至今无所查获。这是霍金斯既1986年11月3日以来再一次出现失踪案件，记者前往大卫家中采访调查……”**

 

**“拉克达时报9月9日当日早间报道，已经印第安纳州霍金斯镇东区居住长达二十一年之久的的库克夫妇发现家中幼女安娜（化名）彻夜未归，’我们有理由怀疑这是十三年前的案件再现’，霍金斯警方声称，他们将重新联系当年负责此类案件的杰克逊警长......”**

.

.

.

哈利拿着复印好的几份报纸坐在本尼汉堡的凳子上，桌子上摆着两份炸鱼条、一个巨型汉堡和两杯橙汁，桌角磨损得很厉害，德拉科的眉头一直扭在一起，眉间的纹路愈发加深了，“我简直无法相信，波特，你宁愿在这里看报纸也不愿意回去坐在你自己的房间里看”，他说着，扫过那个油腻腻的大汉堡，“所以你到底看出了些什么？这些在金斯莱给的调查报告上不是都有？喂，疤头，你在听我说吗？疤头？”

 

“别吵，马尔福。”

 

“我受不了在这肮脏的地方再呆上一分钟了。”

 

“忍着，你要学会体验平民生活。”

 

“我要回去了。”

 

“车留给我，你自己走路回去。过会儿我还得去一趟霍金斯警局。”

 

“……”

 

“你到底跟来做什么了？看着我看报纸？”

 

“……”

 

“听着，马尔福，你可以先回去，但是车留给我。”哈利终于从报纸间抬起头，食指敲击了两下桌子，“我甚至都怀疑你不会开车。”

 

德拉科把果汁移过来，看到杯子上面一层分辨不明的污垢不由一阵倒胃口，又重新推了回去，“我会。”他说。

 

“嗯哼，你会。”

 

**“我真的会。”**

 

“你真的会。”

 

**“我真的真的会。”**

 

“行，你真的真的会。”

 

“你什么意思？我从马尔福庄园搬出去之后就考了驾照了，就是麻瓜那个跟小本子一样的东西，而你肯定还住在韦斯莱一家破破烂烂的...…”

 

“闭嘴，再说下去信不信我给你一个昏昏倒地？”哈利看着德拉科，“你考了驾照？还有你居然真的从那栋阴暗晦气的房子里搬出去了，我们是不是该喝点酒庆祝咱们的德拉科终于断奶了？”

 

“你喊了我教名，波特。”

 

“所以？”

 

“我要喊回来。”

 

“啊？你说——”

 

**“哈利。”**

 

……

 

“我们出去。”

 

哈利简直控制不住自己砰砰跳动的心，这该死的到底怎么回事，马尔福不过喊了他的教名而已，他怎么就慌乱得跟一头找不到方向的鹿了一样。

 

他靠在车座上，看着面前不断变换的街道，又微微抬眼看着后视镜里开车的德拉科的下颚，开始琢磨这家伙怎么会开车，什么时候学会的开车，又是什么时候从马尔福庄园搬出来的，他什么都不知道，他发现自己其实一点也不了解对方，喜欢干什么，喜欢吃什么，有什么爱好，又有什么习惯，他们往前那些稀少的交集里留下来的只有无休止的争吵，打斗，以及，以及德拉科没有指认他时候的痛苦的表情——

 

为什么一词在心底反复积压，横亘彼此相识的那些年头，难以明辨每一个为什么的真心。

 

**它有成百上千种可能性，独独不会是心血来潮，独独不能够是心知肚明。**

 

“你什么时候搬出去的？”

 

“霍格沃茨毕业后。”

 

“卢修斯那个混蛋，咳，我是说你的父亲没有说什么吗？”

 

“嗯，他是个 **混蛋** 。”

 

“喔，嗯。”

 

“我......”，德拉科看上去有些欲言又止，他们都不习惯这种堪称温馨的平和对话，他发现很难进行下去，但称呼自己父亲为一个混蛋又让德拉科体会到了一种快感，心底那些叛逆因子在疯狂地叫嚣着，他重重地拍了一下方向盘，喇叭声打破了沉寂，“嘿，别乱按喇叭”，哈利嘴角咧了咧，德拉科透过后视镜看到了他的笑容，灰蓝色的眼睛里有了些笑意，“不问问为什么吗？”他说。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我真的厌烦够了他的那套纯血啊贵族啊的言论，厌烦透了。”

 

“我还以为你很喜欢。”

 

“那个老混蛋想让我去魔法部工作，梅林啊，魔法部？在他那些支离破碎的岌岌可危的人脉关系下面继续走他规划的路吗？”

 

“你真的是马尔福吗？”

 

“要我再喊一声吗？”

 

“再喊一声什么？”

 

**“哈......”**

 

“停，我还没习惯和你这样的谈话。不要勉强自己。”哈利继续看着外面高高低低分布错落的房屋和满地的枫树落叶，那些树叶红透了，在那火红的尾端还有些枯败的黄色，车开过带起了部分叶子，还有一片贴在了车窗上。

 

他们没有再继续对话。

 

德拉科有些欲言又止，太过了，他想，这样的对话超出了自己的舒适范围，显然也超出了哈利的，是什么时候开始的，什么时候开始注意到对方真的很喜欢 **南瓜汁** ，还有 **糖浆水果馅饼** ，好像总是吃不腻似的，那头总是打理不好的乱糟糟的头发，一直显得宽大的衣服，旧旧的衣服，走路迈的第一步肯定是右脚，他闭着眼睛都能想象出生气的哈利，傻愣着的哈利——魔药课的时候见到的最多，笑着的哈利——那通常是三人组其他两个在一起的时候，噢，还有和那只小母鼬。

 

德拉科打了一个寒颤，原来是哈利把车窗打开了，奥利佛·史密斯的那栋屋子越来越近，他把车停在了屋子前面的草坪上，熄了火。

 

天色慢慢暗了下来，他们在公民图书馆和本尼汉堡店耽搁了太久，也没有事先打电话给警局，那边早就下班了，在一个小镇，这些地方总是休息的特别早，跟值班的警察确认过明早上班时间后，他们开车到了奥利佛曾经的家，房子前面插着一块破破烂烂的，看上去饱经风霜雨露的木牌，上面用红色油漆写着 **“正在出售”** 。

 

“两年前的3月24日，这里。”

 

“我们的圣人波特发现了什么吗？”

 

“没有，不要再叫我圣人。我只是......”

 

“只是什么？”

 

“在想为什么会是这里，你看，1984年7月25日杰克·帕金森消失的地点离这里也不远，在自己家门口消失？”

 

“或许被施了消影无踪什么的？”

 

“挺像的。”

 

哈利看着眼前的房屋，这是一栋不错的屋子，但显然已经很久很有人居住了，草坪里的草在疯狂乱窜，在这晚秋的傍晚显得格外苍凉，他们站着讨论种种可能性，在这种季节，天总是黑得很快，倏得，立在那边的路灯亮了，路灯像是一副常年失修的样子，在这静谧的夜晚发出“刺啦刺啦”的声响，伴随着闪烁不定的荧荧的白光。

 

哈利想到了女贞路四号的那栋房屋，当然不是怀念他可亲可爱有着夸张表情和尖细嗓音的佩妮姨妈他们，只是面前这夜晚、这房子、这破败的花园，很容易让他联想到那些遥远的日子。

 

哈利看着一只蛾子不断扑扇翅膀着撞上覆盖在那路灯旧灯泡上的灯罩，声音听得并不真切，大概是离得稍远了些，哈利大脑放空地想着，旁边的德拉科突然撞了一下他的肩膀。

 

“你刚说到霍克·斯托克那起不一样，疤头。”

 

德拉科拉长了音调，慢吞吞地对哈利说道。

 

哈利侧眼看了德拉科，对方灰蓝色的眸子在黑夜里，在这片微弱的光亮里，澄澈又安静，侧脸的线条很好看，梅林啊，德拉科是真的很好看。

 

像是察觉到他的视线，德拉科转过头，微微皱起了眉头。

 

哈利的眼睛，可能是离得太近了，加上是夜晚，眼睛的颜色不是平日阳光照耀下的湖绿，在月光映衬下显示出有些灰暗的墨绿，他回忆起了纳西莎临去卢瓦尔河谷之前——魔法部明面的派遣、暗里的流放地，交给他的那个咬尾蛇纯银戒指上镶嵌着的 **祖母绿宝石** ，哈利的眼睛让他想起了戒指的这颗宝石，对方的眼睛里还倒映着他自己模模糊糊的身影。

 

德拉科突然感受到一股没来由的口干舌燥，他舔了舔嘴唇，眨了眨那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

 

他要怎么做，他又该说点什么。

 

哈利的脸被不断地放大，简直没来由的， **他吻了他** 。

 

是带着深秋夜晚凉意的吻，或许是寒冷又或者是因为其他什么，触碰的双唇在微微地颤抖，仅仅是贴着，就能感受到那河流破冰消融中的，水流的心跳声。

 

**那只不断冲撞坏灯泡的蛾子终于如同行将凋零的叶子般坠落了。**

—TBC—


	4. Out of The Dark

**Chapter.4 Out of The Dark**

 

第二天哈利他们和鲍勃警长碰面了，费了很大的劲让这位直脑筋的老局长明白了此行要传达的主题思想，随后成立的专案组调查发现，1998年5月6日霍克·斯托克的那起案件，并不归类于周期为半年的失踪案中的其中一件，这同时解释了为什么在4月18日年仅13岁的丽塔·肯特失踪之后仅仅半个月的时间内就出现了第二起失踪案件——

 

**这是一起模仿犯罪。**

 

但其他孩子失踪，接手调查此案的人同样失踪又是什么原因？一切都好像被笼罩在一层迷雾之下，哈利感觉他离真相很近，又离真相很远，事实似乎就在那里等着你去发现，但越靠近越扑朔迷离，这一切的背后究竟是什么？

 

 

 

“我听到了电流声——是的，电流的声音，还看到了家里的灯泡在闪烁，所有灯泡！简直难以想象，但我能感觉，一个母亲的直觉，我的孩子就在那里，就在我的家里，站在那里对着我喊’妈妈救我’，我的孩子，我的安娜，噢，我可爱的安娜，我的安娜就在那里，但渐渐地，我感受不到她了，我把家里的灯泡全部拆了下来挂在墙上，它们也不再闪烁了......”

 

德拉科实在不擅长应付这位哭哭啼啼，而且看上去已经被折磨得不成人形的母亲，他干坐在那里，拿着抽纸盒递给她，在对方抽着鼻子，开始舞动双臂试图从床上站起来的时候，摇铃喊来了看护士，对着这位有着一头褐色卷发，面容姣好的护士摇了摇头。

 

“她保持这样的情况多久了？”

 

“自从安娜，我是说自从她的小女儿失踪以后她就精神紊乱，时常说些颠三倒四的话，可怜的母亲。”

 

“或许你们考虑过这位的言语并不是毫无道理？我是说， **一切皆有可能。** ”

 

比如说他和波特在四天前的晚上接的那个吻，他们都默契地没有再提起那个吻，这是夏末的夜晚散发着 **犬玫瑰（1）** 清香的，是圣波尼菲斯留下的一段旅情。那就像在特地的地点特地的氛围下顺其自然和另一个人的接吻， **可以和任何人，只要是那种情况下，就会发生的一个吻。**

 

“我只是在提议一个可能性，女士。”

 

德拉科微微向上牵扯了一下嘴角，努力让自己看上去和善且有说服力些。

 

“噢，是的，你指望一个失去孩子的可怜女人说些什么呢，她的状况已经很不好了，比刚送过来的时候更糟糕了。”

 

看来德拉科的微笑成功让这位护士放下了警戒心，毕竟没有人会拒绝一位相貌英俊、衣衫得体的男子的笑容，但她显然无法明白面前这位金发男子的提议有多少参考性，德拉科暗自叹了口气，他看着窗外舒展又皱缩的云，为了不影响到那位失常的母亲，他们选择在走廊对话，它们即便看上去是那么的遥远，却又像是在放缓了速度等着被德拉科驻足观赏。

 

病房里面传来咚得一声，大概是有什么东西摔了下来，艾丽，这位迷人的护士抱歉地笑了笑，“我想我该去看看发生了什么。”

 

“当然。”

 

“或许可以等我下班了再具体聊聊？我知道彭赫斯特不远处有一家小酒吧，那里有不错的波摩，你不会失望的。”

 

德拉科看着艾丽的身影消失在门内，快步下楼走出了门，把刚才的轻佻应约完完全全地抛之脑后，梅林的袜子！他为什么陪波特玩那个幼稚的抽签把戏？今天早晨他他绝对是傻了拿了那个看上去大一点的纸团，里面写着近期任务——比如开车跑到克氏县的精神疗养院给自己惹上一身麻烦。

 

 

 

再比如此时此刻。

 

跟波特一起站在霍克电影院前面。

 

这座小型电影院的上方亮着粗俗的霓虹灯，Hawk四个单词在黑夜里闪着乱七八糟的颜色，这绝对堪称一场严重的针对视觉针对审美的污染。

 

哈利拼命压抑着嘴角的笑容，“是你要体验平民生活的。”

 

忘记提了，早上那张纸团里还写了 **绝对不许驳回对方的提议。**

 

Holy Shit！波特绝对偷偷给他施了混淆咒！

 

 

 

德拉科脸上的阴影部分随着光亮不断变换着，灰蓝色眼睛倒映着屏幕中每个人的脸，放大，又缩小，哈利拿着可乐喝了一口，汽水被冰块搅得冰凉，他此刻像被子弹贯穿了胃部，冰块互相撞击发出了响声，德拉科的脸转了过来，不发一语，“抱歉”，哈利说着，放下了可乐，调整了一下坐姿。

 

影片到了后半，后排传来黏/腻的交/缠的水声，还有一声夸张的压抑的惊呼，以及哼哧的喘气声，哈利感到手心在出汗，他努力让自己的目光集中在眼前的屏幕上，耳朵却在不受控制地捕捉着那点声响，他听到了布料被撕开的“呲啦”声音；还有皮带上的金属扣被解开的“哐当”一声，手心的汗出得越来越多了。

 

他不是没碰到过火热的情侣情难自禁的状况，事实上他有时候在霍格沃茨的黑湖周旁溜达，听到过好几次灌木丛传来的响动，幕天席地的，哈利自己在过去和金妮也有过数次擦枪走火，不过他及时收手了，至少不要那么急，他当初想着，结果直到分手也没有能够进行更深的一步。

 

可此刻是和德拉科，和德拉科一起看电影！放在过去，这绝对是会被归类不在会发生的事的范畴里，当然此事的发生也有他自己的一点小把戏，和德拉科看电影，听着后排的小情侣的水/乳/交/融，哈利紧张得浑身僵硬，余光看到德拉科面无表情地继续看电影，哈利松了一口气，抓着裤子的手伸向了爆米花桶，感谢梅林，他买了这桶爆米花，然而他的手碰到了另一只手，还没有完全松气的他感觉到了气息倒流逆转，险些喘不上去。

 

“咳”，德拉科装模作样地咳了一声，收回了手，波特是出汗了吗，他猜测着，瞥了哈利一眼，对方没有继续伸向爆米花桶，手转而紧紧抓着裤子，像个局促不安地刚上霍格沃茨特快列车的十一岁小男孩，他们的眼神在空气中碰撞了，哈利低垂了眼，仿佛极力掩饰着什么似的看向屏幕。

 

德拉科把刚才触碰到哈利的那只手轻轻放在唇边，这个动作在黑暗里就好像只是揉一下脸什么的， **他极快极快地亲了一下手背。**

 

他才是那个初次见到救世主的雄赳赳气昂昂但内心不断打鼓的小男孩。

 

和哈利坐在这里，心平气和地看同一部电影、听同一场活春宫。

**共享同一个频度的心跳。**

一切都在悄悄改变着。

 

黑白的，下坠的，就像黑夜之中沉浸在月光下的雪，将世界的轮廓分割得无比泾渭分明，里铂发疯了，在飞溅的枪林之中开枪自杀；曼德里克发疯了，他讲电话握在手中，威胁着那位英国士官射穿那个 **可口可乐** 的自动贩卖机；巴克发疯了，在作战室唾沫横飞宛若疯狗，除了他的命根子仍脑电波般维系在那个翘臀秘书的 **幽深之处** ；总统疯了、苏联大使疯了，这一切都像一场荒唐的闹剧，这一切的疯狂终止在康格怀抱着的氢弹上，蘑菇云升起， **We'll meet again** 的旋律在整个电影院响起。（2）

 

**We'll meet again**

**Don't know where**

**Don't know when**

**But I know we'll meet again some sunny day（3）**

 

十一岁没有能够握住的手，十九岁的现在也不晚。

对吧？

时间还很长。

 

**（1）犬玫瑰是德拉科的生日花，6月5日**

**（2）斯坦利·库布里克的《奇爱博士》里的场景**

**（3）We’ll meet again的歌词，这首是《奇爱博士》的插曲**

—TBC—


	5. 3055

**Chapter.5 3055**

 

一只 **雕鸮** 飞行着，宽大的翅膀在空中看上去像一个由无数羽毛制成的机翼，橙黄色的大眼在晨曦中显示出太阳般的光芒，它不断盘旋着，似乎在寻找一个落脚点——

 

直到它被一个横冲直撞的灰色小型猫头鹰撞到，看上去像一只 **西红角鸮** ，这两只体型相差巨大的猫头鹰在晨雾间迷失了方向，双双坠落到一处朝南凸出的窗台上，这窗台上还有一盆巨大的开得正灿烂的蛇目菊，金黄色的花瓣被猫头鹰们带来的巨大力道冲落得七零八落。

 

.

.

.

 

“波特！！！”

 

**“马尔福，现在是早上六点半！”**

 

“你也知道是早上六点半？”

“这到底是谁的猫头鹰？它把我的雕鸮撞出口子了！”

 

德拉科手里提着一只小小的猫头鹰，见到哈利发出了兴奋地“chook”声音，拼命地扭动着试图从德拉科紧箍的手里钻出来，羽毛抖落了一地，哈利定睛一看，那灰褐色的羽毛中点缀着黑色的纵纹，再看看那头顶的小角，不是罗恩的小猪又是谁的小猪？

 

“噢，梅林的袜子，小猪，过来。”

 

小猪挣脱了出来，扑闪着翅膀冲到哈利面前激动地叫着，跟吃了十公斤兴奋剂一样。

 

“好了好了，给你苹果糖，别叫了。”

 

哈利揉着惺忪的眼看向德拉科，视线一片模糊，他从床头柜上拿过眼镜戴了上去，对方平时一丝不苟的头发此刻随随便便地搭在那里，墨绿色的绣着 **深黑佩斯利花纹** 的睡衣扣子没有扣到最上面一颗，而是锁骨下方的第三颗，再看向德拉科的脸，怒气冲冲地，以及明显一副被打断睡眠的样子，他站在门口处，抱着手臂看着哈利。

 

“呃，抱歉，这是罗恩的，小猪。”

 

小猪又叫了几声，才叼着苹果糖吞了下去。

 

“你的包裹，疤头。”

 

德拉科把脚边的那个包裹踢了过来，哈利又看着他，对方明显没有要走的意思，哈利耸了耸肩，“还有事吗？”

 

**“今天你做早饭。”**

 

“什么？”

 

**“赔偿。”**

 

“什么？”

 

**“赔偿——”**

 

“......”

“行。”

 

哈利的声音还有些慵懒，大概是没有睡醒，他想倒头继续睡了，但德拉科依旧没有离开的意思，他又挑了挑眉，“怎么？还有什么事？”

 

**“我睡不着了——”**

 

“操/你，马尔福，我要睡觉！你饿了的话冰箱里还有热布朗三明治，樱桃酱在进门左数第二个橱柜的第三层——”

 

“……”

 

“……”

“是不是我不起来你就呆在那里不走了？”

 

哈利终于坐起身，他先前一直躺在那个软靠垫上，小猪吃完了那几块苹果糖，飞到衣架上梳理自己的羽毛，时不时叫几声，“操/你。”哈利掀开被子——

 

德拉科脸转了过去，哈利猛地把被子盖了上去，脸涨得通红，口干舌燥地解释自己只是睡得热了脱了睡裤而已绝不是有裸/睡的习惯，绝对不是。

 

 **“嗯，我们伟大的救世主有裸——睡——的——习——惯。”** 德拉科的肩膀像是在抖，估计是背对着笑，哈利终于恼羞成怒地把靠垫扔了过去，砸中了德拉科，“出去！立刻！马上！”

 

“别忘了做早餐。”德拉科关上了门，被吵醒后糟糕的心情立马变得愉快万分。

 

有什么不愉快的事怎么解决？

跟波特吵架。

你能在一分钟内变得快乐。

 

要是德拉科开一个如何变开心的讲课，他只有这一个答案传授给学徒们， **“这是马尔福的秘籍”** ，或许他还会加一句这个。

 

 

 

是罗恩和赫敏的来信：

 

亲爱的哈利，

 

调查进行的怎么样了，一切顺利吗？

我们很好，韦斯莱夫人买了一只很大的火鸡，用来做感恩节的晚餐，她的厨艺一如既往得棒，罗恩在韦斯莱笑话商店帮忙，那里生意很好。乔治现在也好多了，我们盼望着他能尽快地走出来，时间总会治愈一切的。

 

马上感恩节了，给你捎上了两罐红梅苔子果酱，希望小猪没有把它打破，真可惜你没法吃到韦斯莱夫人做的南瓜馅饼，那味道真的太棒了。希望马尔福少找你的麻烦，有什么困扰可以找我们商量，我们是你永远的朋友。

 

祝你万事顺利，梅林保佑你。

 

爱你的，

罗恩&赫敏

 

 

哈利笑了起来，打开另一个小包裹看到了两瓶包装得很好的 **红梅苔子果酱** ，他甚至不用打开就能闻到那酸酸甜甜的味道，拆包裹和洗漱换衣费了他不少时间，今天做完早餐还要去霍金斯中学一趟，和当初几个任教的教师们谈谈。

 

 

 

坐在餐桌旁的德拉科的脸色有些阴沉，是煎蛋煎得老了吗，还是吐司有些烤焦了？或者是牛奶不够新鲜？哈利揣摩着，无法摸透德拉科此刻的想法，有热腾腾的早餐吃就不错了，他想，怎么还一脸凶神恶煞。

 

德拉科的眼神扫过了正在切煎蛋的哈利，那是一个溏心蛋，金黄的蛋液流在了吐司上，再慢慢陷入那层柔软，和黄油混在一起，发出香喷喷的味道，看上去很有食欲。

 

相较于哈利收到的那封充满着爱意的信，卢修斯给德拉科寄的信明显都是冷冰冰的命令式语调，甚至不顾他是否愿意，擅自给他安排了一场见面，和格林格拉斯家族最小的女儿， **阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。**

 

德拉科根本不知道阿斯托利亚是谁，或许很小很小的时候在纯血家族会谈的时候见过，又或者是其他什么地方，总之他不知道这位姑娘是谁，也不在乎她是谁，他以为自己从马尔福庄园搬出来的这段时间里，卢修斯至少能认识到自己作为父亲出了哪些问题，他们会有一个缓和，然后再回归一个普通的巫师家庭，但这显然不现实，根深蒂固的观念不是一朝一夕就能改变的，就算是德拉科自己，若非黑魔王的再度出现，让他经历了这么多，他绝对会遵从父亲的安排，进入魔法部，和其他家族联姻——保护好纯血的根基，生一个符合父母期待的小孩，做一个传统的马尔福，直到死亡，死去了也会葬在马尔福家族墓地里， **生生世世，无论死生，都是马尔福家族的一员。**

 

“怎么了，马尔福？”

 

德拉科从自己的情绪中抽离出来，看到了举着叉子的哈利，嘴边还有一点樱桃酱的哈利，看来是因为看到了自己叫嚷着要吃的早餐却没有吃的样子提出了疑问。

 

“樱桃酱，波特。”德拉科指了指哈利嘴角，哈利拿着纸巾擦了擦，擦错了位置，德拉科的意思是左边的嘴角，而不是右边的，但哈利会错了意，以为是右边的，德拉科抽出一张纸有些粗暴地帮哈利擦了一下，擦完两个人都愣住了，空气在这一瞬陷入干涸。

 

“……”

“谢谢。”

 

德拉科一直紧绷着的心理防线在这一刻松懈，卢修斯的来信让他沉闷到谷底，亟欲找到一个发泄口，但面对着的是哈利，这个他与之较劲作对了七年，却又无意识间喜欢了两年的波特，是习惯，是救赎，是最挣扎的岁月里的那一束难以触手可及，却又让人知道，无论你看不看，无论你想不想，就在那里的那一束光。

 

他犹豫了半响，从口袋里拿出折叠成小块的信纸，这张他刚才想拿出魔杖对之施加火焰熊熊的信纸，递给了哈利。

 

哈利愣住了，他不知道该不该接，这可是德拉科的信，他有权利看其中的内容吗，他看了一眼德拉科，在对方点头示意后打开了这个折叠完美的信纸。

 

 

 

哈利看信的时候眉头慢慢皱紧了，他不知道自己是不是误会了德拉科给他看信的意思，但给他看这封信，是不是意味着无论怎么样，在这一系列任务完成之后，德拉科都得回去背负身为马尔福的命运，即便前几日在车上那样说着卢修斯，但其实心中也是存着敬畏和胆怯的呢？

 

他突然不知道该说什么，他说不出安慰的话，他想起赫敏以前跟他说的话，看到罗恩和拉文德接吻之后说的话——

 

**“那是什么感觉，哈利？”**

**“你看到迪安和金妮在一起的时候。”**

**“我知道的，我看到了你看她的眼神。”**

 

哈利已经快忘了当时的感受了，他喜欢过金妮，在看到金妮和迪安接吻的时候是嫉妒又失落，那是少年人的情感，你总是能因为荷尔蒙的驱使和朝夕的相处轻易地喜欢上一个人，当那个人的选择对象不是你的时候，是不甘心，是为什么不是我，但当一切过去，又会释怀， **少年人，少年人的爱恋似火似水，总是呼啸而来，再奔腾而去** ，到现在已经是毫无感觉，赫敏在信里说的对，时间总会治愈一切的。

 

要是赫敏在这里就好了，哈利想，这位聪明的女巫总能告诉他最好的答案。

关于怎么去回应德拉科的答案。

 

“她是个什么样的女孩？”他听见自己干巴巴地问。

 

德拉科在餐桌下握着膝盖的手突然松开了，波特在问他那是一个怎样的女孩？为什么会问那是一个怎样的女孩？他难道对此无动于衷吗？难道那个夜晚的吻都是 **一场仲夏夜之梦** ？全部是他，德拉科自己的一次自作多情？

 

他突然觉得好笑了起来，觉得这一切都是梅林跟他开的玩笑，他努力过了，从马尔福庄园搬出来，选择圣芒戈的职业，答应接受同一份任务，以及喜欢自己喜欢的人。

 

然而自己喜欢的人看上去根本毫不在意，甚至在问他以后可能的结婚对象是什么样的人，德拉科笑了起来， **“金色卷发，有着酒窝，睫毛很长，很可爱。”** 他故作柔情。

 

“那先恭喜你了。”哈利在这里再也无法呆上一秒钟了，他手忙脚乱地收拾起了餐具，跑到了厨房里，打开了水龙头，是冰凉的水，这水好像淌过寒冬，最后贮藏在他内心的冰窖里。

 

德拉科把信纸揉成一团，攥在手中，他没有了食欲，他上楼把自己关在房间里，他需要一场深深的睡眠，他不知道此时此刻在这里，在这个霍金斯小镇的意义在哪里。

 

他给自己施了一个闭耳塞听。

 

他以为他会入睡很慢，但事实上他几乎躺在枕头上就睡着了。

 

 

 

哈利关上了水龙头，在干毛巾上擦干了手，他决定找德拉科谈谈，旁敲侧击一下什么的，既然还没有见面，既然还没有订婚， **既然他们拥有过那个吻** ，那一切并不是不可以。

 

他敲了两下德拉科的房门，对方并没有回应，哈利想了一会儿，轻轻地打开了房门，看到德拉科正在睡着，胸膛起伏的力度能看出正在进行还不错的睡眠。

 

哈利走过去，坐在床边，低头看着德拉科。

 

安静的，不和他争执的德拉科。

头发懒散地搭在额头上的德拉科。

脸部线条很好看的德拉科。

**他喜欢着的，并将喜欢下去的德拉科。**

 

他看着看着，头越来越低，越来越低，终于他的嘴唇贴在了德拉科的嘴唇上边，有些冰凉，但很柔软。

 

哈利伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下，一个激灵坐了起来，你在做什么，他质问着自己， **你在偷偷地，偷偷地开心一会儿，如果可以，为什么不偷偷开心一会儿呢，** 他又回答着自己。

 

他好像闻到了白玫瑰的味道，清丽又芬芳。

 

**“我足与你相配。”**

—TBC—


	6. When It Comes To Us

**Chapter.6 When It Comes To Us**

 

哈利已经一整个晚上没有回家了。

 

德拉科意识到这件事是在冷战事件发生后的第二天早晨。

 

这不寻常，任务接受以来他们经常有冷战，单方面或者双向的，通常是把对方当作空气擦肩而过，错开吃饭的时间，错开对方会出现在这栋房子里其他地方的时刻，总而言之是杜绝任何一个能够导致对话的发生或者视线交叠的可能性，至于会发出的声音，洗漱声，咀嚼声，上楼声，看麻瓜电视传来的喧闹声，甚至是均匀的呼吸声，不用担心， **一个无声无息** 就能解决，这种互相把对方当透明人的把戏的持续时长不一，短则五分钟，长则超过一整天，但他们已经十九岁了，不再是一个撞肩就能引发打架和围观的霍格沃茨三年级学生了，所以这些冷战的解决方式往往会是一个不太明显的示弱，无形的白旗在他们头顶晃来晃去，就差没有发出 **“跟我说句话吧！”“看看我吧！”** 的尖叫声，这可能来自哈利，也可能来自德拉科，又或是两人的不约而同。

 

不寻常在于过往冷战的时候，他们互相都知道对方就在那里，就像你走在路上，后脑勺代替你的眼球接受来自四周的信号，注意到谁可能在注视着你，谁的眼神可能一掠而过，你总能注意到的，当你一个人，处于没有声响的境地里，你会的，然后你就会开始想，是不是我的衣服穿反了，我的袜子穿错了，我有什么不对劲，其实不然，他们只是借以打量一个陌生人聊以消遣，度过枯燥无味的生活之中的那几秒。

 

但此刻德拉科感受不到，感受不到这栋房子里有任何活物存在，感受不到哈利一丝一毫的气息，介于昨天的情况，也绝非不告而别，他们之间有一些感应，虽然从未提及过，但是这感应就如同电流般经过你的 **七窍通五脏** ，又或是仅仅一个停在心口处的那只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，就能带来全身的颤栗效应，这些源头皆由对方控制，掌握每一个开启和关闭。

 

他开始在房子巡逻。

 

电视遥控跟前天晚上躺着的位置一样，旁边还乱七八糟地堆了些皱巴巴的美元，看上去像是从口袋里胡乱抓出来的， **遥控5号按钮** 的红色比起其他暗了些，这是哈利基本每晚都会收看的印第安纳州新闻频道，为了不遗漏每一个信息，当然最多的还是超市打劫，街道斗殴，鲜有大事，他们来的这段时间里也暂时没有今年的第二起失踪案件，但这个遥控呆的位置在经历昨晚之后没有动一英寸，这说明哈利昨晚并没有碰它，这说明——

 

**哈利没有回家。**

 

哈利没有回家，那他去哪里了？

 

德拉科的心脏开始疯狂地跳动，就如同一个行将胀破气球，它快冲出来了，那些不好的猜测快随之充塞每一个细胞了， **“不会是波特”、“绝不是波特”** ，他反复念叨着，千千万万遍，浑身的力气都像被打进了心脏的气孔，四肢酸软无力，德拉科抱头坐在了地上，浅金色的头发落下来一束搭在额角。

 

.

.

.

 

**哈利失踪了。**

 

**失踪的是哈利。**

 

德拉科终于确认了这个事实，在他坐在地板上，四肢都已经麻木的时候，他确认了，这次失踪的是不是别人， **是哈利。**

 

他开始感到茫然无措，自己该做些什么，去麻瓜警察局给那些麻瓜警察汇报？派自己的雕鸮传信给魔法部？该/死的天/杀的魔法部，德拉科不信在派送任务的时候魔法部的人员没有预见到他们两个任何一个会消失的可能性，他还能做什么，还是跑出去在霍金斯的大街小巷张贴寻人启事，拉住每一个行人语无伦次地大喊你有没有见过一个黑头发绿眼睛带着一副愚蠢圆形眼镜的男孩？

 

**救救我吧，梅林啊。**

 

德拉科“咚”得一声躺在地板上，睁大着眼睛看天花板上方悬挂着的吊灯，每一个灯泡都在亮着柔和的光，今天是阴雨天，外面下着雨，屋子里暗得需要开灯，接着，灯泡开始闪烁，一个接一个地闪烁，再毫无章法地胡乱闪烁，紧接着屋外的风声越来越大了，雨点拍打窗子的声音噼啪作响，德拉科的眼睛里倒映着闪烁的灯泡，暴风雨的天导致了电路故障，该死的暴风雨！他想着，从地板上起身把餐桌上头的那盏灯也打开了，打开的瞬间他听到了“呲”得一声，这盏灯的灯泡也开始不停闪动。

 

沙发旁的落地灯闪烁了起来， **这个德拉科没有打开的灯，** 也闪烁了起来。

 

“操。”他咒骂了一声，但是突然间，他拿着魔杖的手顿住了。

 

此时此刻，他感受到了哈利。

 

他回忆起了在可氏疗养院里那个疯疯癫癫的母亲说的话， **“我听到了电流声——是的，电流的声音，还看到了家里的灯泡在闪烁，所有灯泡！简直难以想象，但我能感觉，一个母亲的直觉，我的孩子就在那里，就在我的家里……”**

 

那沙哑的，声带使用过度的声音如同魔咒般不断回响，不断回响，德拉科听到了呲啦的电流声，像不断被锯的木头声以高倍速不断循环，发出尖锐的折磨耳朵的声响。

 

**灯在此刻全部熄灭了。**

 

**“波特！是你吗！”**

 

德拉科大声地喊了起来，“荧光闪烁！”，他念了一句，魔杖尖的光芒并未受到干预，照亮了他周围的一小片空间，紧接着那些灯泡疯狂地跳动着，亮白色的，暖黄色的，厨房吧台的紫粉色小灯泡，全部在此刻闪烁着，德拉科的心怦怦直跳，这是哈利在回应他吗？这是吗？

 

**“波特，如果是你，现在把灯全部熄灭。”**

 

屋子又回归了黑暗，一切都被盖上了朦朦胧胧的黑色轻纱，只剩下德拉科手间那点莹莹的光芒。

 

“操！”德拉科转动着，拍着墙壁大喊： **“疤头！真的是你的话现在亮灯！”**

 

所有的灯全部亮了起来，楼上楼下，所有的灯都亮了起来。

 

是哈利，德拉科想着，手开始不由自主地抖了起来，连魔杖都要拿不稳了，哈利在哪里，究竟在哪里，他在这里，他在这里的哪里？

 

**这里站着的唯一活物只有他自己，德拉科·马尔福。**

 

德拉科觉得自己都要疯了，他不断抽着气，把头发揉得乱七八糟，他后背抵着墙，我需要跟哈利对话，我需要跟他对话，他混沌的脑子里只剩下这个念头了，我要怎么对话， **“人形显现！”** 他挥动了一下魔杖，他闭上眼，又睁开眼，没有人，没有哈利站在他面前。

 

他要疯了，他真的要疯了，电影院看的那部老电影最后的镜头不断闪回，蘑菇云在他脑子里一次又一次地爆炸升腾，我必须要想办法，找出波特，狠狠揍他一顿，叫他再也无法站起来，如果这是一场劣质的玩笑就好了，哈利披着隐形衣跟他捣乱什么的，就跟三年级的时候在霍格莫德村一样，但德拉科很清楚这不是玩笑，这是真真实实发生的。

 

**哈利·波特就在这里。**

 

.

.

.

 

**德拉科·马尔福就在这里。**

 

哈利能够感受到，还有那束移动的光芒，他伸手只能穿过这层虚影，但他很清楚这是荧光闪烁，一个普通的，常见的，霍格沃茨一年生都会的魔法。

 

他被困在这个空间里应该一整夜了，他昨晚去了霍金斯中学之后又再次返回了幽暗密林，先前哈利来过一次这儿，和德拉科一起，这里曾经失踪了两个孩子，但他们一无所获，这次跟教师交谈完之后他想再去看看，夜晚的树林里什么都没有，只有风穿过树叶的沙沙作响，还有些小生物跑动的声音，小动物们的夜晚，一只小兔子，可能还有 **一只白色雪貂** ，哈利笑了起来。今晚回去的时候德拉科应该已经睡了，明早自己做早饭吧，他想着，笑意加深了。

 

一次早饭一次和好，也不算吃亏。

 

准备走出树林的时候，哈利听见了一种嘎吱嘎吱地，类似于树干被踩断的声音，他举着魔杖四处看着，慢慢后退，直到他的身体撞到了一棵树上，他缓缓放下魔杖，左右环顾，脚可能被藤蔓勾住了，哈利低头一看，一只称不上是手的手，更像一只鸭蹼，黏黏糊糊，湿答答地，冒着腥气的手蹼从他靠着的那棵树下方的树洞里伸出来抓住了他的脚腕。

 

 **“昏昏倒地！”** 他往身下猛得一击，那只手蹼收了回去，他听到了一声嘶哑的吼声，哈利拔腿就跑，背后传来巨大的响动，他回头了，他真不该回头，他看到了一条巨长无比的手臂飞快从下方的树洞里伸出来绕道了他的面前，哈利刹住朝另一边跑去，那个怪物另一条手臂也伸了出来，两条手臂形成了一个环形，团团包围住他。

 

第三条手臂以极快的速度抓住了哈利的后颈，那手蹼上的液体是有粘性的，哈利怎么也甩不开，另外两条也随之而来绕紧了他的身躯，哈利扭动着，紧紧握着魔杖，就那样被拖入了树洞里，那个黏糊、滴答着深绿色液体的树洞，还有无数白色的交缠的丝。

 

那是一个怪物，用怪物来形容绝对不过分。

 

它的脸像抱脸虫，不如说那根本不是一张脸，而是一个从周边开始朝中心闭合的巨大食人花，哈利找不到合适的词来形容，他根本也没时间去想形容词， **“粉骨碎身！”**

 

他对着那个抱脸虫放出了粉骨碎身咒，那个怪物痛苦地叫了一声，随即化为了一堆散发着腐烂气味的肉块，哈利喘着气，看着四周，这是一个，这是一个树林，他确信着，周围都是墨绿色的，那种墨绿更趋向于黑色，空气中弥漫着跟那堆尸块一样的气味，还漂浮着浅蓝色的带着光芒的絮状物体。

 

哈利想从刚才那个树洞出去，却发现身后哪里还有那个树洞的影子，闭合了，那个洞口闭合了，那个恶心的洞口没有了，他进来的路被阻断了。

 

**这个异世界的入口关闭了。**

 

他花了很久在这里树林搜寻，看到不少个跟刚才那只抱脸虫长得一模一样的生物，这看上去不像群居动物，都是个体行动，举着不知道是什么东西的尸体啃食着，一阵恶心翻涌上来，哈利捂住了嘴，穿过这片丛林，他看到了马路。

 

**康沃利斯和克利街。**

 

但又不是平日的那两条马路，在这个世界里的一切都是灰色的，破败的，就好像，就好像进入树洞之前那个世界在池塘里的倒影。

 

阴暗之谷，这个世界的黑暗倒影，在充满了腐朽和死亡的逆向世界里漫步，这是卡尔·摩根描述过的宇宙中的维度，或是什么贴近的，哈利脑袋里冒出杂七杂八的，曾经看过的麻瓜科幻小说的内容——

 

**休·埃弗里特的多世界诠释。**

 

**“简单来说，有很多多重宇宙，很像我们的世界，但是存在着很多不同，而这个邪恶的维度，就跟阴暗之谷一样，物质位面的倒影，也就是崩坏魔法和阴影魔法，一个类似于阴暗之谷的地方，想象一个杂技演员，站在一根钢丝上，这个钢丝就是我们的维度，我们的维度是有法则的，你可以前进，也能后退，但是，如果在杂技演员旁边，有一个跳蚤，跳蚤也能向前向后走，和杂技演员相同，那么，有趣的地方来了，跳蚤还能沿着绳子的侧面走，在绳子底下走，逆世界，但杂技演员不能这么走，让杂技演员去到逆世界的方法，必须创造一个通道，像一个入口——”（1）**

 

比如刚才的那个树洞。

 

哈利行走在这个逆世界，一切熟悉又陌生，他想他知道了那些孩子怎么消失的了，如果存在这样的一个逆世界，这样的生物，那的确什么都有可能会发生。

 

走了不知道有多久，他看到了他和德拉科住的那栋房子。

他开始狂奔，拿着魔杖的手不断颤抖，他打开门，他感受到了德拉科就在这里，他感受到了。

 

得给德拉科一些提示，哈利看到了那个光亮，那或许是房子里的灯光，他盯着那个光亮，那个灯泡开始一闪一闪，接着他又看到了餐桌的灯开始亮了，直到最后他听到了喊声——

 

**“波特！是你吗！”**

**“波特，如果是你，现在把灯全部熄灭。”**

**“疤头！真的是你的话现在亮灯！”**

 

是德拉科。

他知道了。

 

**（1）怪奇物语第一季的剧本台词参照**

—TBC—


	7. If You Could Be Anywhere

**Chapter.7 If You Could Be Anywhere**

 

现在是哈利失踪后的第二天晚上，也是德拉科通过灯与哈利对话的有着暴雨的同一天晚上， **1999年的11月22日** ，感恩节的前三天。

 

除了摆在餐桌上的那几瓶 **红莓苔子果酱** ，插在水培玻璃花瓶里的几束郁郁葱葱的郁金香，感恩节该有的什么都没有，没有烤火鸡，没有南瓜馅饼，没有印第安布丁——

 

没有哈利。

 

 

 

德拉科在樱桃路的那家布拉德利超市买了好几箱圣诞彩灯，那是霍金斯最大的超市，空气中还残留着一股暴雨过后的潮湿气息，超市旁边的草坪弥漫开堪称清冽的青草味—— **像雨后魁地奇球场的味道** ，这使得德拉科根本没法不去想着哈利，他 **满脑子都是哈利** ，当他把这么多箱彩灯放在收银处的时候，售货员上上下下扫了他好几眼，几经确认后才收下那堆直接从钱包中一把掏出的，明显没好好点过的钱，“不用找了”，德拉科撇下这句话，一个人费劲地把这些箱子搬到了车上——哈利去霍金斯中学的那晚并没有开这辆雪弗莱，这也就导致了德拉科根本都不知道他是在哪儿消失的，霍金斯中学到他们位于兰道夫路的住处，有至少十几条可走的路，更何况暴雨洗刷了所有雨前的痕迹。

 

德拉科把所有的彩灯摆满了房子里的每一个角落，他在哈利房间的床头柜上看到了一本扣着的 **《伴我同行》** ，噢，是的，哈利喜欢史蒂芬·金，他们有天晚上坐在厨房外侧的扇形吧台边上喝着朗姆酒的时候还因为史蒂芬·金与爱伦坡争论了起来——该死的，看到这本书他更想哈利了，简直无法忍受房子里对方留下的每一个生活痕迹，难以想象这才是自己没有见到对方的第二天晚上，然而这些彩灯再也没有亮过，一次也没有，在德拉科干坐在沙发上盯着哈利做笔记的那张地图彻夜未眠后，一切都是原状。

 

他终于决定用那个本来只在他们不到万一绝不使用的备选清单里的门钥匙—— **一个刻着H.P的金色飞贼** ，哈利放在茶几下方左边的那个抽屉里，用这个金色飞贼回到伦敦，去寻求帮助，去跟金斯莱，去跟魔法部的那堆废物好好算账，去找回 **他的波特。**

 

**他的，波特。**

 

等哈利回来后，他一定要明明确确、一字一句地告诉对方，他是他的，就是他的，从今往后都会是他的，他才不管哈利到底怎么想，只要有一丝半点的可能性——反正那个吻就是存在的，一个马尔福就不会放过。

 

 

 

毕竟这次事关救世主，一个由美国魔法国会和CIA情报处的五名精英成员以及隶属于英国魔法部的赫敏，还有哈利其他的老朋友罗恩、卢娜、纳威，当然还有德拉科，组成的特别调查小组一同重返霍金斯，在哈利消失后的第四天早晨。

 

他们发现了霍金斯国家实验室，在维利湖旁边，整个建筑物都被施了隐形咒和防干扰咒，这需要极大的魔法加持，实验室的发现多亏了卢娜，这个总能看到一些大家都看不到的物体的疯姑娘，在小组兵分三路搜寻的时候指着这块都是杂草的和灌木的巨大空地对纳威说，“在这里。”

 

的确在这里，一个不为人知的废弃实验室，印第安纳州自1984年以来尘封的秘密，在这个庞大白色建筑物的地下三层，他们需要从一楼的操控室坐已经生锈了的，发出吱呀吱呀声音的升降机下去，面前是一个长满了类似于角苔的草本植物、被白色丝状物体密密麻麻缠住、黏液不断嘀嗒汇聚成一个深绿色潭水的大洞。

 

**一个入口。**

 

休·埃弗里特的多世界诠释理论里的那个入口，是真实存在的，而这个洞口的存在，是直接引发里外世界平衡状态被打破的导火线——

 

这也就解释了这么多失踪案的发生缘由，既然入口是印第安纳州的霍金斯镇，那么以霍金斯为发散点，全州、全美国、全世界所有调查无果的失踪案是否与此有关，以及为什么1986年后销声匿迹的定期性失踪在1997年再开，与这个洞口是否有瓜葛，这个洞口究竟是如何诞生的，施加在上的魔法又是谁指使的，当然这些都是后话了，当务之急则是找出哈利。

 

**这已经是哈利失踪后的第五天晚上了。**

 

 

 

 

在这里感受不到时间的流逝，没有日升日落，没有月隐月浮，除了时不时出现的抱脸虫们，没有其他生物的存在。阴暗之谷是既存世界的倒影，这也就意味着，哈利之前生活的那个世界所有不具备生命特征的事物，这里都存在着它们的影子版，甚至包括 **国王十字车站** ，为什么会是 **国王十字车站** ，哈利也不清楚，那只是脑海里冒出来的第一个地点，他想试验一下这里是否能幻影移形，而不是徒劳无功地等着德拉科来找他，于是他尝试了一次看上去明显会消耗大部分体能和精神力的幻影移形——

 

他成功了。

 

阴暗之谷里的国王十字车站和在伦敦的那个不太一样，不够明亮，不够热闹，不够世俗，总是笼罩在其间的黑影仍旧固执地环绕在每一个建筑物之上，空气中浮动着各种蓝色絮状物体，照亮各自周围一小片一小片的空间，这些蓝色总是在变化，湛蓝的，群青的，矢车菊蓝的，长春花蓝的， **“蓝色是天空，是水，是空气，是深度和无垠，是自由和生命，蓝色是宇宙最本质的颜色“（1）** ，哈利置身这地下的克莱因世界，没有饥饿，没有情绪，没有倦意，一切所有五体能感知的体验在此刻都化为虚空，在这里无需进食，无需排泄，无需休息，他就像置身于地球最初的胚胎状态，宛如这个暗影之谷的造物者般漫游，忘记了他的父母， **忘记了德拉科** ，忘记了罗恩、赫敏，忘记了韦斯莱一家，忘记了格里莫广场12号的房子和他的教父——以及总想把脑袋粘在饰板上的克利切，忘记了所有的人，和那些在霍格沃茨内外曾经发生过的事。

 

哈利漫无边际地走着，他甚至忘记了他幻影移形来此处的目的，或许也忘了他会魔法，总之他走着，走着，走着，不知疲倦地走着，然后在这些深浅不一的蓝色里，在这深深的蓝色的黑暗里，他看到了一个蹒跚爬行的无皮婴儿，真奇怪，这里居然有一个婴儿，这里怎么会有这样的一个无皮的婴儿，他好像在哪里见过，哈利看着，太阳穴突突跳动，他如同中了闪回咒般，一幕、一幕、一幕从这个堪比海底的世界里冒出，在他眼前如巨幅画卷般铺开——

 

**“你帮不了它。”（2）**

 

当哈利面无表情地看它爬来爬去的时候，邓布利多向他走来，脚步轻快，这位老校长穿着一件破旧的 **深蓝色长袍** 。

 

**哈，深蓝色，又是一种蓝色。**

 

太阳穴仿佛都要从头部剥离，哈利抓着自己脑袋，这个穿着深蓝色长袍的邓布利多，是在他曾经以为他被伏地魔杀死了的那个时候，于沉睡中在国王十字车站看到的那个邓布利多！

 

**“哈利。”他张开手臂，他的双手都是白皙而完整的。“你是一个很棒的小伙子，你很勇敢，是一个勇敢的人，来，我们一起走。”（2）**

 

如出一辙的对话，完全复制的内容，哈利蹲下来捂着脑袋，他的脑海里空白一片，记忆如同雪花般纷飞，但他甚至来不及捕捉就已经得知了它们的融化。

 

“看来你已经发现了，我亲爱的孩子。”

 

邓布利多转过身，哈利放下捂着脑袋的手，保持着蹲在地上的姿势，抬头看着自己以前的校长的脸庞，邓布利多那银灰色的长发和胡须，半月眼镜后面的蓝眼睛，噢 **又是另一种蓝色** ，冲着哈利微笑。

 

 

 

“我曾经想过。”邓布利多开口。

 

“想过什么，教授？”哈利站起身，太阳穴不再夺命般跳动了，他感到好受了些。

 

“十九年前把还是婴儿的你放在德思礼一家门口的决定是否正确。”

 

“是否正确。”哈利重复道，他又说，“但是，教授，我认为您并不会犯错。”

 

“没有人不会犯错，哈利。如果西里斯没有被关进阿兹卡班，我把你交给他，一切又会是什么样，你说呢，哈利？”

 

“我不知道，教授，我不知道。”

 

“你想过重来吗，我亲爱的孩子，进入一个 **其他的世界** ？”

 

“其他的世界？”

 

“一个你父母会在，你教父也在，还有其他的人，我们都会在的世界。”

 

“……”

这是一个巨大的诱惑，这绝不仅仅是一个诱惑，这简直是把一个你从小期望着的，你长大后不断追忆着的，所有被伏地魔，所有被其他人夺走的、本该属于你的珍宝全部归还给你的没有限制的 **时间转换器** 。

 

哈利本应该毫不犹豫地答应，他等待这些毫无希望的事情太久了，他好像回到了第一次站在厄里斯魔镜面前的时候，厄里斯魔镜就在那里，镜中是流动的星河——

 

**你会进去吗？**

 

德拉科的脸突然在脑海乍现，那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，眼里只有他，一直都只有他，哈利几乎立马清醒了过来，这是一个厄里斯魔镜般的陷阱，说陷阱未免不够厚道，这是给你一次再来的选择，邀请你踏入真正的完美世界，你所能想象的最完美的世界——

 

有他的父母，有他的教父，有凤凰社的其他成员，有他的朋友们，有红发的韦斯莱双子，有多比，那个自由的家养小精灵，还有许许多多本该在他身边，却又迫不得已离他远去的人，没有伏地魔，没有食死徒，他不是救世主，他会是一个普普通通的巫师，拥有最简单最质朴的快乐，但是——

 

德拉科。

脑海里那双属于德拉科的眼睛还在注视着哈利，这个世界的德拉科还在等着他回去，哈利难以想象此时此刻的德拉科该有多着急，他分明知道对方望着他的时候那眼里的深意，要知道，喜欢是藏不住的，他只是不敢确信，又自顾自地逃离。

 

哈利深深呼吸了一口气。

 

 

 

“你后悔过吗，教授？”他反问。

 

站在这个虚幻的厄里斯魔镜旁边的老校长的脸庞被镀上了镜中星辉的斑斓，半月形的眼镜中央倒映着的是一整个宇宙的幻像，在 **一次原点的胎息之后，所有的一切都趁着炸裂的速度互相远离。置身于早已冷却的星点中，是最初那场温柔的孕育。（1）**

 

哈利在问他， **“你后悔过吗？”**

 

他们曾经在梦境中的国王十字车站追忆过邓布利多十八岁的夏天，那个戈德里克峡谷的夏天，但邓布利多没有提及的是谷仓旁的十指相扣与永不背弃的血盟，他讲过少年们的野心与宏图，以及血亲的失去与亲情的割裂，其后的不告而别、分道扬镳、大战来袭、最终努尔蒙德的囚禁——

 

邓布利多的苦闷、悲伤、不堪，和一生仅有的那些快乐。

 

**他一生都在为那个夏天赎罪。**

 

哈利的问句推着他们靠近一个真相，又在抗拒还原真相背后的可能性。

 

 

 

 **“你后悔过吗？”** 哈利又问了一遍。

 

邓布利多的眼泪顺着两颊滑落，泪水走过岁月的沟壑与崎岖的心路。

 

哈利察觉自己也在流泪，为什么而流泪，他实在难以说清楚，就和邓布利多此刻的眼泪一样，来得毫无征兆，却又实实在在出于真心。

 

**看着天边似在眼前，也甘愿赴汤蹈火走他一遍。**

**难自拔于天地之大，也沉溺其中梦话，不得真假，不做挣扎，不惧笑话。（3）**

 

答案已经很明显了不是吗？

 

那个夏天之于邓布利多，至今为止的人生之于哈利，过程或许充满挣扎与坎坷，但是他们都不曾后悔过。

 

一瞬间所有的蓝色都化为深海的水滴，不断向上飞升化为一片最为澄澈的天空——

 

哈利睁开了眼，那漫长的如同梦境一般的境遇在脑海回转，所有的记忆纷至沓来，他看向周围，他躺在一张床上，手上连着输液管，眼前是一片白花花的世界，像被雪花覆盖的世界，他微微抬手，看到了熟悉的蓝白色条纹，他穿的是圣芒戈的病服。

 

他怎么回到圣芒戈了？他不是在印第安纳州的霍金斯镇进入异世界，再后来在 **国王十字车站** ——

 

等等，他怎么从异世界出来的？

那个异世界现在怎么样了？

德拉科，德拉科又在哪里？

 

哈利再稍稍一偏头，感受到了另一只手上有些算不上沉重的压感，是一个铂金色的脑袋——

 

是德拉科，坐在圣芒戈的小脚凳上，挨着他的病床边缘沉沉睡着，右手紧紧抓着哈利没有输液的那只手。

 

哈利没有继续动了，他再次闭上了眼睛，还是想不起来任何与此情此景相关的回忆，零零碎碎地只记得德拉科模糊的脸庞，赫敏死死抓住他手臂的力道，罗恩的大喊大叫，金斯莱穿梭于人群的那顶暗紫色帽子，他感到了头痛欲裂，输液管里的血液看上去像是要倒流了，哈利又努力使自己平静下来，身体微微动了动。

 

德拉科在哈利动的那一瞬间睁开了眼睛，然后松开了抓着的手，哈利偷偷睁开了一条细缝看德拉科，对方替他掖好被角，站起身捶了捶腰，保持那样的姿势睡着的确会使身体不太舒服，德拉科看向了输液瓶——

 

哈利睁开了眼睛，与此同时德拉科的眼神已经重新落到了他的脸上，他们的视线于带着消毒水味道的空气中碰撞，令哈利心下一悸，德拉科的眼神太过复杂，看上去想要把他吞了一般，嘴唇动了动，但还是没有说一句话，接着哈利不可置信地瞪大了双眼，德拉科倾身靠近他，他的唇上传来温热的触感， **是德拉科在吻他，在他们都无比清醒的时刻，他们在接吻。**

 

 **“张嘴，波特。”** 德拉科不带感情地命令道，哈利来不及思考，身体就顺应了本能，嘴唇顺从地张开了，他们的舌尖相遇，跟德拉科的命令式口气不一样，这个吻和舌头之间的触碰温柔无比，温柔到哈利几乎都要流下眼泪，他感受到自己还活着，比起与伏地魔的那次战役之后更能感受到自己是活着的，他们的接吻没有持续太久，但足够让他们知道彼此的心意。

 

从哈利的口腔里恋恋不舍地退出来之后，德拉科又亲了哈利的嘴唇一下，然后是鼻尖，紧接着逆流而上，在哈利额头的闪电形伤疤上落下无比珍重的一个吻，“你还有我。”他冷冰冰地宣布，随即露出一个微笑，近乎温暖的微笑， **“你还活着，哈利”** ，德拉科居然直接喊了他教名，哈利的脑袋晕乎乎了起来， **“该死的圣人波特”** ，德拉科的脸上是起红晕了吗，哈利胡乱猜着，德拉科又接着说了， **“绝对不准始乱终弃先离开我。”**

 

德拉科用了一个相当传统的马尔福式宣言。

这已经相当于一个告白了。

 

德拉科什么都没有问，哈利也什么都没说，但他们彼此已经懂了，他们的确已经十九岁了，已经懂得如何去直接表达爱意，而非继续猜忌和躲在自己的舒适区与对方玩你猜我猜的游戏。

**这是一份迟来的，最好的感恩节礼物。**

 

感谢梅林。

 

**（1）来自伊夫·克莱因**

**（2）死亡圣器下的对话**

**（3）写的时候正在听起风了，这句歌词就很应景，控制不住用上去的手555**

—TBC—


	8. Please Shine（NC-17）

**Chapter.8 Please Shine（NC-17）**

 

“所以归根结底，之前消失的人并非由于掉入异世界而再没了踪迹，既然这个暗影世界里一切的生理机能是处于停止状态的话，那么他们本该恒久在此处徘徊或者沉睡，存活至几年后、几十年后、甚至几百年后。但是按照哈利你的说法，最关键的一环在于那个选择。”速记羽毛笔飞快记录着，自从赫敏在魔法部工作后就习惯于使用这个便利道具了。

 

哈利点了点头，已经好几天过去了，他仍然无法判别与邓布利多发生于暗影国王十字车站的对话到底是由于异世界的致幻效果引发的假象，还是真实存在的一条并行线。如果他当时进入了厄里斯魔镜，那么这个世界的哈利就不存在了，那就像一个薛定谔的世界，你可以选择进入，进去了你就会知道你得到的是一个绝对完美世界还是毫无苦楚地陷入死亡黑洞；当然你可以选择拒绝，正如哈利所做的，但是完美世界的真假也就无从而知了，它可能存在，可能不存在——选择进入的人不会回来，毕竟这是 **一场不可逆的乌托邦行程** ，而停留世间的人更是无从知晓其中真假。

 

这个世界消失的巫师也好，麻瓜也罢，除了哈利，再无返航之人。

**一个永远大难不死的男孩。**

 

开启这个开关的当事人已然不在人世，秘密文书在福吉过世后启动了自动焚毁——归功于一个与最高执行者精神体捆绑的稀有魔法。

 

 

 

当你在寻求一个回答的时候，回答往往不尽如人意，“难道只是一个实验？”，是的，或许真的只是一个实验，一个踩在无数尸骨之上的实验——研究人员通常声称： **“这是为了更加光明美好的未来”** ，又或许是一个防御策略，19/84年这个节点不难让人怀疑是否牵涉伏地魔——魔法界曾经的噩梦，以及麻瓜世界1949年起始的一场预言—— **于反乌托邦下追寻另一处理想乡** 。

 

可是无论如何，这次的调查已经落下帷幕，故事总有一个收尾。

 

但生活永无止尽。

 

 

 

哈利拥有了一个假期，一次长长的休假，漫长忙碌之后突然的空白时间段可能会让大多数人无所适从，一派人选择用社交填充色彩，而剩下的一派则是选择呆在自己的温馨小家，先从好好睡一觉做起。

 

而哈利，哈利甚至想都不用想，他的新晋男友德拉科已经占据了他的全部时间，他们回到了霍金斯小镇，是的，回到那个相对闭塞且有着并不愉快经历的小镇， **一个只有一个大型超市的，一个只有一间中学的，一个只有一个电影院——精神生活的间歇落脚地——** 的那个小镇。

 

 

 

金斯莱批了假期，相当优渥，当然可以用优渥来形容，这可是多少金加隆都买不来的假期，至少是一个可以在这个小镇过完圣诞的假期，至于德拉科，只要不是要紧的病患，差遣实习生的手段总是使得炉火纯青，转正的诱惑以及实习工资的私人性质增加，噢，请把这个当做秘密， **只有梅林和当事人知道的秘密。**

 

小情侣甜甜蜜蜜、腻腻歪歪的生活在同居的最开始总是能够预测的，而这两位，我们的主人公先生们，直接跳过蜜月期，跳过新婚期，直接进入了日常拌嘴模式——趋向于霍格沃茨生活的延续，反而更多了一层说不清道不明的尴尬。

 

哈利和德拉科回到霍金斯的第一晚，对桌不声不响地吃完奶油焗饭，上面浇着一层相当美味的芝士片，进餐过程中多是错开的眼神和不明其意的咳嗽声——

 

 

“咳——”

**“波特，你喉咙没问题吧？”**

“噢，当然，马尔福，我当然没问题。”

 

“咳，那个——”

**“我没放辣椒油吧，马尔福？”**

“你放了。”

**“我没放！”**

**梅林啊，你知不知道我们的救世主先生到底放没放辣椒油呢？**

 

这样的尴尬一直持续到入睡前，哈利习惯性地打开自己房间的门，躺在自己房间的床上，盖上自己房间的被子，关上自己房间的灯——

 

然后掀开被子从床上坐了起来，他摸不清德拉科是什么意思，圣芒戈的一吻过后，他俩的关系仿佛退回了平时那样，比平时更糟，他们连拌嘴都提不起劲，对视时间超过一秒就能各自掉头走开，但又跟战前在霍格沃茨上学的时候不太一样，那时候的每一次对峙都是发自真心，厌恶是真，缺失后的那一份不习惯也是真，不来找他麻烦的德拉科让哈利不习惯，倒过来跟踪德拉科的是哈利，后知后觉发现自己没法忍受对方不在眼前晃荡的日子的更是哈利自己。

 

哈利又倒了下去，被子蒙住了头，翻来翻去把自己裹成了一个球， **“操你，马尔福”** ，他嘟嘟囔囔着，又从被子里钻了出来，刚洗完后吹干的黑色头发软软地塌在那里，后脑勺的那撮头发支棱在那里，月光透过窗帘溜进了屋子，一切都是朦朦胧胧的形状，像一座流沙城堡，只要伸手触摸就能让一切塌陷成一块沙滩，就跟他此刻的心情一样。

 

 

 

 

德拉科坐在床沿，盯着落地灯的光辉，直到眼睛开始酸胀才转而看向窗外，他以为圣芒戈的吻之后哈利至少能和他有点情侣的样子，而事实上他俩连校友都不如，当校友的时候还能每天对话呢！如果争吵也算对话的话——

 

他站起身，在房间里踱来踱去，看向了门把手， **“我才不会开门，那个蠢货疤头”，** 德拉科嘀咕了一句，下一秒就打开了房间的门，站在了哈利的房间门口，手保持着即将叩门的那个动作——

 

门开了。

可是德拉科根本没有敲门，也没有使用阿拉霍洞开，梅林的袜子啊！门怎么就开了！

 

哈利见到德拉科站在门口之后，立马松开了握着门把的手，往里面退了两步，扫了他一眼后又马上把眼神游离开，嘴巴微微动了一下，没有发出声音，德拉科脸开始发烫，他支支吾吾了起来，停顿了至少有三十秒，然后问哈利， **“要吃苹果吗？”**

 

**“什么？”**

 

**“苹果——”**

 

哈利没有戴眼镜，那双湖绿色的眼睛写满了 **“你是个笨蛋吗”** 的情绪，摇了摇头，试图伸手重新拉上门的时候，德拉科往里走了两步，哈利抬着头看他，稍稍眯起了眼，真的太像一只等待被抚摸的猫了，德拉科想着，把对方揽过来抱在怀里，头埋在哈利的肩膀上没有说话。

 

哈利僵硬了一会儿，才伸出手回抱德拉科，手紧紧抓着德拉科的睡衣，闻到了对方身上清新的沐浴露味道，跟他的椰子牛奶不同，德拉科用的那一瓶好像非常清爽，堪比穿过一整个晚香玉花丛的味道，德拉科埋在他肩膀处的头动了动，哈利又立即松开了抓着德拉科睡衣的手。

 

德拉科慢慢拉开他们之间的距离，说是拉开，不如说是保持着一个能近距离看着对方的位置，他鼻尖一下蹭了哈利的，右手揽着哈利的后脑勺，抚平了那几撮翘起来的头发，吻了上去。

 

哈利仰首承受着德拉科的吻，感觉呼吸都喘不上来，德拉科慢慢抱着他往床边挪动，不过十几英寸的距离，挪动的时长得有漫长的几个世纪，哈利好几次踩在了德拉科的脚上，他是光着脚的，脚趾冰凉，这份冰凉从相触的肌肤处蔓延，被滚烫的肌肤加热至沸腾，流向两颗跳动着的年轻的心脏。

 

德拉科坐在了床沿，搂着哈利的腰，保持一站一坐的姿势难免有些吃力，但他们实在不想离开对方的嘴唇半分半秒，哈利的腿跨在了德拉科的两侧，也坐了下来，搂着德拉科的脖子继续接吻，他终于开始边吻边换气，温热的呼吸来回交转。

 

在接吻与喘气的间歇，德拉科的手指已经开始在哈利的肌肤上游弋，温温软软的肌肤随着指尖的划过带来战栗，他们停止了接吻，哈利的眼神有些涣散，搂着德拉科肩膀的手没有放开， **“德拉科”** ，他像是发现了什么新奇的叫法似的，又叫了一声， **“德拉科。”**

 

**“嗯。”**

 

**“德拉科。”**

 

**“嗯。”**

 

**“德拉科——”**

 

德拉科尚且湿润的嘴唇慢慢向下游走，含住了哈利的喉结，舔了一下，哈利抖了抖，没有继续喊他名字了，鼻尖拱着德拉科的头发，问道， **“我们现在什么关系？”**

 

德拉科愣住了，他加紧了搂着哈利的手，灰蓝色的眼睛对上了湖绿色的眼睛， **“我们不是，咳，我不是你男朋友吗？”**

 

**一个不擅长表达感情的马尔福。**

 

哈利拍了一下对方的后背，裸露在外的肌肤传来清脆的 **”啪”** 的声响， **“操你，你没说过！”**

 

**“我他妈在圣芒戈不是说过了吗？”**

 

**“你他妈管那个叫表白？”**

 

德拉科亲了一下哈利的乳珠，张嘴用温热的口腔包裹住了，哈利闭上了嘴，随着对方吮吸的力道产生奇妙的快感——

 

可他不是个女人！怎么这里也会有快感，哈利憋红了脸，压抑住即将泻出口的呻吟，手伸进了德拉科的那头铂金色头发里，手指的末端微微加大了力道。德拉科闷声笑了下，吮吸的力道也加大了，握住哈利的性器——已经相当坚挺的性器，德拉科握着它，上下撸动着，但相比吮吸哈利胸口的力道来说堪称隔靴搔痒，他不轻不缓地动着，重新吻住了哈利， **“想着我自慰过吗？”** 德拉科的嘴唇含住了哈利的耳垂，在得到哈利一个几不可察的点头之后才继续给对方继续撸动。

 

哈利几乎是自暴自弃地想着，一个马尔福是真的真的真的很阴险，他明知是陷阱还是情不自禁地走了进去，只要这个陷阱是德拉科亲手布置的，那就简直是甘之如饴。

 

哈利从来没想过德拉科的无杖魔法能使得那么好——在使用润滑咒上简直是无师自通。

 

德拉科按着哈利，掰开他的双腿按在腰侧，顺着刚才手指探查到的敏感点慢慢进入着，即便有润滑咒，初次开辟的甬道仍然显得紧致，进入的过程称不上美妙，但占有与被占有的快感裹挟初尝禁果的两个人，无论是和同性还是异性，都没有过这样的体验——

 

过分刺激了。哈利抬起了下巴，手指紧紧攥住床单， **一声呜咽，梅林啊，救世主发出了一声呜咽** ，于是德拉科的性器更加坚硬，他一下又一下撞击着哈利的敏感处，死死按住了对方的腰间，凶猛而快速地在哈利的身体里抽插，水声和此起彼伏的喘气声以及哈利上气不接下气的呻吟回响其间，穴口随着呼吸收缩，德拉科几乎要束手就擒了，每深入一分就更享一分快感与极乐。

 

.

.

.

 

月光渐渐黯淡，视线可及的范围重归黑夜的怀抱，屋外开始下雨了，呻吟混杂在淅沥的雨声里，喘气落入晚秋呼啸的风声里，汗水流淌在肌肤之上，如同水滴在树干蜿蜒汇聚，经由树叶嘀嗒在维利湖的湖水之中。

 

**他们好像在雨里做爱。**

**而这是无比一个漫长的雨季。**

 

十一岁的相遇，十七岁的喜欢，十九岁的同栖。

 

**一吻便救一个人。**

**一吻便偷一个心。**

**一吻便杀一个人。**

**他吻他吻他吻他。（1）**

 

**（1）处处吻歌词**

—The End—


End file.
